The Future Is Ours
by OutlawQueenIsForever
Summary: Regina and Robin add to their family, but not without drama, of course! Outlaw Queen with family feels, plus an OQ baby. Originally was a one-shot, continuing by request.
1. Chapter 1-5 months Pregnant

**AN: Hey guys! This is my first fic, so please leave reviews! One-shot for now, will continue if anyone is interested. All characters and ideas taken from the show belong to Edward Kitsis and Adam Horowitz. Hope you enjoy The Future Is Ours! ~Kate**

Today has been one of the worst she's had in a while. Everything just seemed to go wrong, and, as per usual, everyone blamed her as the mayor. There's nothing that she wants more then to go home and go to bed, since she's exhausted. She quickly glances at the clock and realizes it's 5:03 pm, perfect. She almost smiles as she shuts down her computer and puts her files away. She stands, putting on her jacket and grabbing her purse, before walking out of her office, more than ready for the weekend. Regina makes her way down the steps from her office into the lobby of town hall. She walks towards the large main doors, and sees that it's pouring out. Great. "This day gets better and better," she sighs to herself. She doesn't have an umbrella, and was late to work, so she had to park farther away than normal. Regina pushes the doors open and quickly steps out, starting to shiver because it's freezing outside and, of course, raining. She practically runs to her car, unlocks it, and gets inside. She turns the car on and hits the gas, more than ready to get out of there.

* * *

Eventually, she's pulling into her driveway. Regina takes a deep breath and turns off the ignition. She rubs her temples, leaning against the steering wheel, trying to relieve some of her stress before she spends the evening with her boys and husband. She opens the car door and steps out, speedily walking up the pathway to get out of the rain. She puts her key into the lock and opens the door, finally getting into her house. Regina places her keys and purse on a table next to the door, then leans against the door frame with one hand, sliding her heels off with the other. As she finally relieves her swollen feet, she decides she should probably stop wearing heels to work in her current state, since they hurt her feet so badly. As she makes that thought, she suddenly feels her husbands arms around her. He leans in and kisses the side of her neck, and with that, she loses it and starts to cry. He quickly turns her around to face him, and lets her cry into his shoulder. Regina lets out a few sobs before pulling away, looking Robin in the eyes. He wipes away her tears, still holding her gaze.  
"Love, what's wrong?" He asks gently.  
After a moment, Regina tearfully responds, "Everything. Today was awful and she's only making things harder."  
Robin knew exactly who "she" was. Their unborn child, a girl as they recently learned, who apparently had caused his wife some kind of distress that day.  
"What happened?" Robin asked her, concern written all over his face.  
"Well to start the day off, I'm not even sure I slept at all last night." Regina sighs. Their baby had began to move around and kick her more now that she was in the 5th month, but it was always worse at night. Last night, the baby was the worst she's ever been, simply refusing to let her mother sleep.  
"I know my love." Robin says, taking her face in his hands and kissing her hairline.  
"How did you...oh Robin did I keep you up too? I'm so sorry." She sighs, looking at the floor.  
"Don't apologize, she's my daughter too. She should keep us both up." He smiles at her, placing his hand on her growing stomach. At his touch, she places her hand over his, playing with the wedding ring on his left hand.  
"What else was troubling you?" He asks her, almost not wanting an answer, knowing the smile will soon disappear from her beautiful face.  
"Honestly, I don't even want to talk about it. Just the townspeople constantly blaming me for everything, even things out of my control." Regina replies, then Robin nods his head, silently telling her to continue. "Someone actually called to complain about the lack of snow in December. Like I control the weather. Don't they understand that I'm upset about possibly not having snow on Christmas? Of course I want snow for Roland for his first Christmas in Maine! But it doesn't matter how I feel, I'm just the scapegoat for everyone else's problems." Even though she's still stressed, angry, and tired, Robin can tell she's calming down.  
"Regina," Robin starts, "Just don't let them get to you. You're not the ice queen, you can't control the weather. If someone calls again, remind them of that. And I'm sure you had many other idiotic problems to deal with?" He asks her.  
"Yes, but they're too ridiculous to mention. I'm not sure why I'm letting them get to me, probably hormones." Regina states, finally owning up to letting her emotions get out of control. At that comment, Robin laughs. Regina lightly slaps his arm, exclaiming, "That's not funny, Robin! I'm an emotional wreck and you're laughing?"  
"I'm sorry love, you're just cute when you're hormonal." He adds, earning a glare from his less than pleased wife. "Whatever." She says, rolling her eyes. "I'm going to go change out of this dress, it's really tight." Regina says, beginning to walk up the stairs. Robin is instantly behind her, hand on the small of her back.

* * *

When they reach the top of the stairs, Robin looks at Regina and asks, "Was that all you wanted to talk about? Did something else happen today?"  
"It's all that's worth mentioning," Regina replies, "There's more, but mostly idiotic townspeople just getting on my nerves, stressing me out." She sighs, looking back up at Robin. He grabs both of her hands in his and states worriedly, "Regina, you've really got to stop stressing yourself out, it's bad for you and her." Robin lets go of one of Regina's hands, placing it back over their baby.  
"I know," she sighs defeatedly, running her fingers through her hair. "It's just hard to stop and breathe through it, I let everything bother me."  
"You know love, maybe it's time to take a little time off, away from the office." He suggests.  
"Robin, I'm the mayor, I can't just not show up." Regina says, annoyed.  
"But you have to think of the baby, Regina. If you get too stressed, something bad will happen, to her and to you. I don't even want to think about it." Robin says, tears clouding over his eyes at the thought of losing his wife or daughter. That struck a chord with Regina, who placed her hands over her abdomen, tears running down her cheeks.  
"Robin, how can you even think that?" She asks, getting defensive at the thought of losing her daughter. "If something happened to her, I don't know if I could live with myself." She cries, walking straight into Robin's open arms, and, once again, crying into his shoulder. Once her tears were slowed to hiccups, she backed away and looked at Robin again.  
"Ok, you're right. I'm taking time off until New Years."  
"That's great, my love!" Robin says excitedly, happy that he gets to spend the next two weeks with his wife, which included Christmas and New Years. Regina takes a few deep breaths and then starts to talk again.  
Although Robin was expecting relief because she was taking time off, what she said next really shocked him. "I'm just so tired of being pregnant." she says, looking at the ground, refusing to meet his gaze. "Regina..." Robin says, not wanting to hear what he thinks she'll say next. "I just want to be able to go to work and not get so emotional and stressed out. I miss my normal clothes, my heels that kill my feet and back now. Robin, this is really hard, and she's not even here yet." Regina states, still looking down, letting a few tears escape her eyes. Robin places his hand gently under her chin, forcing her to look up. She meets his gaze and he wipes her tears away.  
"What does this mean, Regina? Do you not want to do this anymore?" He accuses, a disgusted look on his face.  
"No Robin! Of course not! Don't get me wrong, I love our baby with my entire being, it's just hard. You asked me what was wrong, so I figured I'd be honest with you. I can't wait to have this baby, and I love you both unconditionally. It's just hard to be pregnant and work a high stress, full time job, while raising two other kids." Regina reassures him, taking both of his hands and placing them on her abdomen, over their kicking baby.  
"That's why I'm here Regina," Robin says, "Let me help you. I want to make this as easy on you as I possibly can." He says, leaning forward and gently kissing her lips. She pulled back and smiled, saying,  
"I need to calm down, I'm gonna take a bath. Care to join me?" Regina suddenly asks Robin, seductively.  
"No can do milady," he says, "I have to pick up the boys from Emma's. But have a great bath, I'll be back soon." He tells her, kissing her and her baby bump before walking back down the stairs. Regina walks down the hall and into their bathroom, drawing a bath, and taking her clothes off. She tied her hair in a bun, and got in. As soon as she was in the warm water, she was instantly calm. She leaned up against the back of the tub, letting the warm water soothe her achy and tired body, as well as her troubles and stresses.

* * *

An hour later, Regina stepped out of the bath, and started to dry off. She could hear her boys playing in one of their rooms, and couldn't wait to see them. She quickly changed into burgundy leggings and a white tee shirt, emerging from the bathroom to see her boys. She starts to walk down the hall, and gasps as her 4 year old son, Roland, crashes into her legs, hugging them.  
"Mommy, I missed you!" The young boy says into Regina's pants. Regina crouches down to his height and hugs him.  
"I missed you too, baby! How was your day?" She asks him, he responds, "Good!" And runs off, undoubtedly going back to his brother. She follows Roland to Henry, who, upon seeing her, got off of the bed he was sitting on and hugged her. "Robin probably told him to be nice to me because I've had a bad day." Regina thought to herself, but was still more than happy to hug her other son.  
"Hi mom!" Her 11 year old says, before walking back over to the bed to finish his game with Roland.  
"Hi honey," Regina says, smiling at her boys, "Dinners in 30 minutes, ok?"  
"Ok." They respond in unison, going back to their game.  
Regina walked back down the stairs, one hand on the railing, the other resting on her stomach, and looked for Robin. She found him on the phone, ordering pizza for dinner.  
"It's like you can read my mind." she says, laughing.

* * *

After they eat dinner, Regina puts Roland to bed, reading to him from Henry's book, tucking him in and kissing his forehead. She walks out of his room and turns out the lights. She passes Henry in the hall, kissing him goodnight. She walks into her room and finds Robin laying in their bed, waiting for her. They kiss and muttered soft good nights, and lay together in their bed, Robin spooning Regina. He rests his hand over her stomach, and she covers his hand with hers, and they fall asleep, completely in love with their growing family.


	2. Chapter 2-Not Pregnant

**An: Hello wonderful readers! By request, I am continuing this story! The beginning of this chapter gives a little bit of background into what the relationships are going to be like in this fic. I haven't decided if this is going to be OQ pregnancy fluff one-shots or if they'll be in some kind of order, minus the first chapter, which is Regina at 5 months pregnant. This chapter has no dialogue, because it's setting the scene for the next chapter, but the next chapter will be longer and will have dialogue! Thanks for reading and please leave reviews! ~Kate**

(In this fic, Robin comes back from the dead with Hook. Robin & Regina are reunited, and they get married a year later, 2017. This fic takes place 3 years after that, 2020. Regina & Zelena become estranged after too many fights over Zelena & Robin's daughter, who was re-named Ellie after Robin's return. Zelena managed to steal Ellie, much to Regina and Robin's dismay, and they haven't seen the baby, or Zelena, in 3 years.)

Regina stares at the calendar on her office wall. June 17th, 2020. Her and Robin's third anniversary. Yet she's here, all alone, at work. She sighs and rests her head in her hands, starting to cry softly. It's been a year. On their last anniversary, they decided to start trying for a baby. But it still hasn't happened. Regina should be at home with her family, celebrating this day with her husband. Additionally, it's almost Roland's bedtime, and she knows he'll request that she tucks him in. But she can't force herself to move. She can't go home and face her family, not feeling this utterly broken.

Robin knocks lightly on the door, before letting himself in. As soon as he sees his sobbing wife, he quickly makes his way to her side. Robin rubs her back until her sobs subside. She tearfully looks up at him, and he takes the opportunity to grab her hands and pull her out of her office chair. He wraps his arms around her, one hand resting on her lower back, the other on the back of her head. Regina snakes her arms around his torso, and starts to cry into his shoulder. He knows what this is about. He also knows not to push her, she'll open up when she's ready.

Regina can't help but feel guilty. Especially knowing that he's hurting too. She gave both of them hope, and life cruelly ripped it away. Again.

After a few minutes of Regina's light sobbing, Robin pulls away, causing Regina to give him a questioning glare. Regina realizes that he also has tears in his eyes. The wave of guilt hits her like a ton of bricks, and she acts on her first impulse. Run.

Regina runs out of her office, and into the grand hallway. She hears the stomping of Robin's boots behind her, knowing he's following her. She narrowly escapes him with the snap of her fingers. Robin just watches as she disappears in a cloud of purple smoke, deeply sighing and pinching the bridge of his nose.

* * *

When Regina reappears, she is standing outside the front door of the mansion. The home she shares with Robin and their sons, but not a baby of their own. The very thought threatens to open the floodgates again, but she quickly pulls herself together, remembering that the boys are inside. Regina wipes at her tear stained face with her sleeve, not caring that her running mascara is ruining her silk blouse. She doesn't bother trying to fix her makeup, she's planning on crawling into bed as soon as possible anyway.

Regina unlocks and opens the door, then steps inside. The mansion is strangely quiet considering their two boys/monsters are supposed to be there. Regina checks every room in the house before beginning to panic. Then she remembers what day it is. The boys were at Emma's, and her and Robin were supposed to have a special night to themselves. "Well, I guess I ruined that…" Regina mutters softly to herself.

She walks quickly into her and Robin's bedroom, stripping out of her work clothes and changing into her favorite silk pajamas, before collapsing into their bed. Regina wraps her body around Robin's pillow, smelling his forest scent, before crying herself to sleep. What a great anniversary.

* * *

Robin runs out of city hall and jumps into his truck as soon as Regina disappears into smoke. He doesn't know where she went, but figures he should try looking at home first.

When he reaches the mansion, Robin doesn't get out of his truck. He parks it in their driveway, but stays inside. He wants to talk to Regina, but has no idea how to. Either way, this is a conversation they're both dreading. He sighs, decides to get out of his truck, and goes inside the mansion. He climbs the large staircase, hoping Regina is in their room. This is going to be a long night, and Robin doubts they'll both be happy by the end of it.


	3. Chapter 3-4 months Pregnant

**AN: Hey readers! Hope you all are doing well! Sorry it's been so long between updates, I started a new job and lost track of the time. To the guest that asked me to not include Zelena in this story, I definitely considered your suggestion and am going to do my best to work her in, but way more respectful way then on the show. In this chapter, the scene it was based off anyway, Zelena was pregnant on the show, but I'm going to pretend that the whole Marion/Zelena plot line never happened. So Zelena will be in this fic, but just as Regina's older sister. Thanks for reading and please review/follow/favorite! ~Kate**

 **AN #2: Please keep in mind that I have never been pregnant and don't actually know what would happen if an event, such as the one mentioned in this chapter, happened in real life. I did my best to do research, but please don't hold me to this information being 100% correct. I did my best, and I WORKED EXTREMELY HARD ON THIS CHAPTER, HOPE YOU ENJOY! xoxoxo**

 *****Pregnancy complications trigger warning.*****

One-shot based on 5x02 in Storybrooke, the scene where Regina is thrown against the tree and has to get checked out. What if she actually is injured but refuses to get checked out until Robin is safe? What if she was pregnant, and her baby's life hangs in the balance because of the Fury?

* * *

Robin is completely exhausted. Taking care of his two sons, plus his pregnant wife, has him completely spent. This past week has been insane for all of them, being made worse by Regina's injury. If only she hadn't gone after them, the Fury, but then again he would be dead.

 ***5 days before, the day of the attack by the Fury.***

Her injuries are minor, sprained ankle, luckily not requiring crutches, because she also has a broken wrist, and a few stitches here and there. Those were all easily fixed with magic. However, their baby wasn't so lucky. Regina tried her best to shield the baby by putting a protective hand over her stomach, leading to the broken wrist, but it wasn't enough. When she was pushed into the tree, the baby wasn't totally protected. Although Regina felt fine at the time, the adrenalin and need to save Robin shielding her pain, she realized she was having cramps and bleeding shortly after they found Robin. David and Mary Margret brought them both to the hospital, fortunately just in time, and the bleeding was stopped.

* * *

That's what Whale informed Robin of after his examination of Regina and their baby. At 16 weeks pregnant, Regina's bump is still small and was easily covered by her hand, so the blood loss and damage was minimal, but scary none the less. After Whale explains the injuries, Robin is finally allowed into the room to see his wife and unborn child. He finds Regina in a state of shock, tears running down her face and sobs shaking her body, as she sits on the uncomfortable hospital bed. As soon as Robin closes the door behind himself, he rushes over to the bed and scoops Regina into his arms, rubbing her back and hoping to sooth the tension that's been mounting since she discovered the bleeding.

"Gina, baby, what's wrong?" Robin whispers into her ear.

"The b-b-baby almost d-d-died!" She sobs into his shoulder.

"But it didn't, the babies okay and so are you!" Robin states reassuringly.

"I know," She whispers, "I'm just *hiccup* worried." Regina says, her sobs subsiding to hiccups.

"I know, me too." Robin sighs, hoping this is the only problem they have with the pregnancy.

* * *

In this moment, Whale chooses to knock and then walk into the room.

"Ok guys, let's check on your little one!" Whale says, wheeling an ultrasound machine into the room.

Whale asks Regina to lay down and roll up her shirt. She does this and Robin stands next to the bed, holding her hand.

"This is going to be cold." Whale warns her, as he squirts jelly onto Regina's stomach.

He places the wand in the jelly and moves it around. Whale takes measurements as Regina and Robin watch the screen with a picture of their baby in awe.

"Would you like to know the gender?" Whale asks the happy and relived couple.

"Yes!" They both exclaim.

"It's a baby...girl." Whale says, watching Robin and Regina celebrate.

Robin kisses Regina as a tear falls down her cheek. They were having a little girl.

* * *

"Well, Regina, you both seem to be doing fine," Whale says after checking her vitals, "But I'm going to put you on bed rest for a week just to be safe." Whale prescribes, much to Regina's dismay, but she'll do whatever it takes to keep her little miracle baby alive.

"If you don't have any other questions, you are discharged. I'll see you in a week for a follow up appointment."

"Thank you." Both of them respond, before collecting their items and leaving the hospital.

* * *

 ***current day***

Robin's exhausted because keeping Regina on bed rest is hard. She's bored, he knows, but he has the boys to entertain as well. But the boys are at the Charming's for the night, so Robin can have a break. He decides to lay in bed with Regina, and they watch stupid movies to make Regina laugh, and brighten her dampened spirit.

"Only 2 days to go, milady." Robin says, kissing her baby bump.

"I know," Regina says, looking at him over her black-framed glasses, "Then I'll hopefully be off bed rest for good. I'm sorry I've been a pain, but it'll all be worth it in the end, right?" Regina smirks, referring to the times she's make him get her ice cream in the middle of the night these last 5 days, or massage her back if it hurts.

"Very true milady, I can't wait for her to arrive." Robin says, lightly cupping Regina's cheek.

"Me either." Regina says, both her and Robin leaning into a kiss.


	4. Chapter 4-20 Weeks, Christmas, Part 1

**AN: Hey friends! Hope you enjoy this new chapter! It's a little short, but the next will be longer! Please follow/favorite/review! ~Kate**

Robin sighed as he rushed to keep up with Regina. She was practically running through every store in the mall, searching for the perfect gifts for their loved ones. Being 20 weeks pregnant definitely wasn't slowing her down this holiday season, although Robin wished she would. It can't possibly be good for her or the baby to be running a marathon through the mall all day, but Robin knows it's worse to stop her. Being pregnant at Christmas time wasn't exactly ideal for Regina, but Robin wouldn't have it any other way. He absolutely loves his wife all year, but there love seems to grow at Christmas time, especially now, with a baby on the way. Robin has been trying to convince Regina to sit down for 20 minutes, but now has chosen to keep his mouth shut, since she snapped at him each time he mentioned it. Robin spy's another bench coming up soon, and is now determined to get Regina to relax.

"Gina, baby, please sit down for 5 minutes? Please? You and I both know all this walking isn't good for her." Robin says, gesturing to her enlarged abdomen.

Although she is 20 weeks pregnant, Regina is underweight and looks smaller that 20 weeks. Her doctor ordered her to gain weight, but she's been so busy shopping and preparing for Christmas that Robin's concerned she'll just lose more weight.

"Robin," she sighs, "Please don't make me feel bad about this," Regina says, placing a hand on the top of her stomach. "I just want to finish shopping, so we can go home."

Regina's close to tears now, and Robin can tell. He places his shopping bags on the bench, as does she, before moving closer to her, then putting his arms around her shoulders and lower back. She wraps her arms around his torso, softly crying into his neck.

"Oh babe, it's okay," Robin soothes, "I'm sorry, I never meant to upset you milady."

"Of course I want to take a break," she starts, sniffling before looking into his eyes, "But Christmas is only two weeks away and I just want everything to be perfect, okay?" Regina says, turning away from Robin, wiping her eyes, and continuing to walk through the mall. Robin sighs, picks up their bags, and follows her. They were going to have to have a serious talk tonight, and maybe he'll call the doctor, to have her talk to Regina. All he wanted was to help her, but she refuses to listen to him.

* * *

A week later, Regina has calmed down one hundred percent. Talking to the doctor had helped her, and she was doing much better. Gifts were bought, parties planned, and the tree was up. Today, Regina, Robin, and the boys were decorating the house. They already put up the tree, but now they were on to decorating. Regina insisted that she was too tired to decorate the tree, and, much to Robin's happiness, decided to sit this one out, and was currently cuddling under a blanket on the couch, drinking hot cocoa while watching the boys perfect the ornaments on the tree.

"What do you think babe? Do you like it?" Robin asks Regina after they've finished.

"It's perfect!" Regina exclaims, standing from the couch and walking over to Robin. When she gets close enough, he rests his hands on her stomach, and she puts her arms around his neck, kissing him softly.

"This will be the best Christmas we've had yet," Robin says, moving his arms around her, "I love you Gina, forever and always."

"Love you more, babe!"


End file.
